


Good Idea (This Will All Come Back To Bite You In The Ass, Hansol Vernon Chwe)

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hansol runs away from his problems, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol really really really likes his roommate, but he doesn't know what to do about it--or how to deal with it--so he runs away.</p><p>(then it all comes back to bite him in the ass)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh.

Hansol paced along the length of his room.

Should he call him?

Would it be smart to?

He stopped before his mirror, fixing his hair and biting his lip anxiously until it bled, the tangy taste coating his tongue. His eyes landed on his phone through the mirror, and his fidgeting started up again.

Should he...?

He should.

Hansol turned to pick up his phone, ready to dial when he got an incoming call.

With shaky fingers, he accepted the call.

"..."

There was a pause on both ends when, " _Hansol?_ "

_\--THREE MONTHS PRIOR--_

"Oh, my _god_."

"Hm?"

" _I like him_."

" _Duh_."

Hansol stared vacantly at his hands, dumbfounded. He liked his roommate, his friend, his _male_ friend.

" _Seungkwan! I like him!_ " Hansol screeched, "Oh my _god, what do I do?!_ "

"You tell him, obviously." A pause, "And try to win him over." Was added as an after thought

Seungkwan leaned his head back to see Hansol freaking out, running his hands through his hair every second.

"That doesn't work for everyone, Seungkwan." Hansol stopped in front of his mirror, looking at himself. He had always liked girls, _always_. He never found himself romantically or sexually attracted to another guy before, but then _he_ came into the picture and everything changed.

"Am I gay?"

That made Seungkwan burst out laughing, face getting red and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Seungkwan!"

"Gay? No!" Seungkwan hiccupped through his laughter, "You're as straight as they come. You just happen to be attracted to a guy. There's nothing wrong with that."

Hansol frowned, "So, is he like an exception then?"

"Yeah, you can't decide who you love."

"I don't love him!"

"Lies."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

" _Do too_! You've liked him since he moved in!"

Hansol spluttered, hands flying about in frustration. He huffed, pressing his back against the wall and sliding down until he was sitting on the cold floor.

"Liking isn't the same as being in love with someone."

"Even if you're not _in_ love with him, you _do_ love him. Even if it's in a friendly way." Seungkwan hummed, laying down on Hansol's bed.

"... Yeah."

"You _could_ be in love with him."

Sigh. "Yeah."

"You sure as hell are attracted to him--in more than one way. And by that I mean you definitely would let him fuck you."

"Oh my god, Seungkwan."

"Sorry."

Hansol thought about how Seungkwan was completely right. He liked his roommate a lot, a whole lot. But then he thought about his parents, his family in general, he thought about how if they ever held hands in public or kissed in public people would sneer at them.

He thought of the probability of him being rejected and laughed at. His roommate could be disgusted with Hansol, he could kick him out and then where would he end up?

Hansol couldn't deal with that. He _wouldn't_ deal with that if he could help it.

"... I'm moving out."

Seungkwan shot up and looked at Hansol, bewildered and alarmed, "Wait, what?"

Hansol stood up, biting his lips nervously, "I'm moving. I'm getting away from him. I can't do this." The boy started to open drawers and shoving clothes into a bag, mumbling under his breath while Seungkwan shouted at him.

"You have nowhere to go!"

"I'll stay in a hotel!"

"You have no money!" Seungkwan snatched a pair of jeans out of Hansol's hand and tried to grab his wrists in hopes to stop him.

"What makes you say that?!" Hansol snapped, tugging on the shirt Seungkwan had a hold of, "Let go! That's my favorite shirt!"

"You can't just run away!"

"Watch me!"

\----

Hansol, indeed, ran away. He didn't say goodbye or leave a note or anything. He didn't answer his calls or texts or gave answers to the rest of his friends. Seungkwan was mad at him, but thankfully he didn't say anything that wasn't his to say.

He let Hansol shut himself out.

"This will all come back to bite you in the ass, Hansol Vernon Chwe."

Hansol eventually found another apartment, another roommate. They got along pretty well, so Hansol was thankful for that.

A month passed and Seungkwan wasn't mad with him anymore, though he did snap at him from time to time for being stupid.

"I don't know how to deal with it, okay?"

"Well, you didn't have to deal with the situation like _this!_ "

"What else could I have done?!"

"Told him and then lived happily ever after!"

"There's no such thing as a happy ever after!" Hansol snapped, "Not when two men in a relationship are involved! People will be disgusted, my family will be disgusted! There is no future for us! There never was!" Hansol spat, panting furiously. His face was red with anger and his eyes were glassy with sadness.

Seungkwan stared at Hansol, realizing that his friend didn't take liking someone of the same sex as well as he himself did.

Instead of saying anything, Seungkwan hugged his best friend and Hansol let himself be consoled.

\----

Another month passed and Seungkwan would finally meet Hansol's roommate.

Turned out that Seokmin already knew Seungkwan. It was a pleasant surprise for all three, they chatted and laughed until Seokmin had to leave.

"I'm trying to cheer my friend up. He got his heart broken and he's still not over it." Hansol saw a rare frown from Seokmin and he thought the situation had to be bad enough to make Seokmin frown.

Which meant it was _really_ bad.

"Really? Man, I hope he feels better. Make sure he finds someone better than whoever left him."

"They weren't even together in the first place. The dude just up and left without a word. He shut himself out from everyone is what I last heard."

Hansol shook his head, "Asshole."

Seokmin nodded in agreement and with one last smile and a farewell, he left.

"You know he was talking about you, right?"

"What?"

Seungkwan didn't look up from his phone as he continued to talk, "He was talking about you. You're the douche that broke his friends heart."

Hansol was perplexed, "We don't share any friends besides you."

"Oh, right. You don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"He's Soonyoung's best friend."

Hansol's world came crashing down.

\----

"Don't make me go."

"He's not going to be there."

"For some odd reason, I don't believe you."

"You can leave before he gets there."

Hansol tightened his hold on his legs, pressing them uncomfortably close to his body.

"You haven't talked to the rest of your friends in two months, Hansol. You need to talk to someone, you need to stop shutting yourself out. Nobody is angry at you."

Hansol looked at Seungkwan skeptically.

"Besides Soonyoung and Seokmin. And Seungcheol."

Hansol groaned, "That's great."

The eldest of them all was mad with him, his roommate was upset with him without even knowing, and his crush was upset with him, obviously.

"I'm not going. If anyone wants to visit me, they can come to visit me here." Hansol's voice wavered and his brow was burrowed. Despite how unsure he looked, Seungkwan knew that he wasn't going to convince Hansol otherwise.

"Fine. Have it your way."

If he couldn't get Hansol to the others, he'd bring the others to Hansol. And he was going to like it.

"I'll be back with the others in a while."

"Wait, wh--"

Before he was even finished with his sentence, Seungkwan was out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this a month ago lmfao  
> Also, this pairing needs more love, dammit.
> 
> (I will go down with this ship)


	2. Okay.

Seungkwan did, indeed, return to Hansol's apartment with his other friends.

"Do you know how worried I was?! You could've at least told us something! The only thing I knew was that you moved out without a warning--I don't even know the reason _why_ you moved out--and Soonyoung's all depressed and Seungkwan wouldn't say anything even though he obviously knew _everything_ \--"

"It wasn't his place to say, hyung." Jisoo interrupted the eldest and wrapped an arm around his waist, "I'm sure Hansol had a good reason as to why he suddenly moved out, and shut himself out from the rest of us."

"Still. He should've told us where he went to at least."

"Sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to worry you like this."

Jisoo hummed, "You didn't worry just Seungcheol, Hannie."

Hansol looked down at the floor, face red with shame.

"My baby!" The next thing Hansol knew was long hair in his face and the scent of strawberries filling up his personal space, "Oh my god, Hansol, I can feel your bones." Jeonghan squawked.

"Wait, really?" Both Jisoo and Seungcheol began to poke at Hansol with Jeonghan.

"To top it all off, you've been starving yourself!" Seungcheol exclaimed.

"Hannie, what have you been eating? If anything at all?"

"We need food for you, right now."

Hansol was fidgeting as the three boyfriends fussed over him, he felt uncomfortable but he felt too guilty to brush them off.

"Let's stop crowding around Hansol please. He looks uncomfortable." Seungkwan said, pulling Hansol out of the circle of parental affection.

"Thanks." Hansol murmured.

"Hey, hyung." Hansol breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Chan.

"Hey Channie. How's it going?"

The two youngest chatted and caught up while the rest talked in a huddle. And it wasn't suspicious.

It wasn't.

"Hannie! Come over here." Jisoo beckoned him over. With a silent groan and a sigh, Hansol heaved himself off the couch.

"Yes, hyung?"

"You, Mingyu and Jun are going to the store." Hansol tilted his head.

"To...?"

"Oh, right! Just buy whatever. You need food." Jeonghan waved a hand in dismissal.

"But I don't--"

"Here." Seungcheol shoved a few notes into his hands and next thing he knew, he was being shoved out of the apartment with Mingyu and Junhui at his side.

\---

"So... What are you guys planning?"

"Us? Nothing! Nothing at all, why do you ask?" The laugh that left Junhui sounded too forced for Hansol's liking.

"Mingyu?"

"We just came because the hyungs told us to." Hansol sighed, knowing be wouldn't get anything out of them.

When they got to the nearest store, Jun and Mingyu went crazy. They grabbed anything and everything, though Hansol made them put some things back.

"You don't even like those, Gyu."

"Minghao doesn't like those, Jun."

"Those taste bad."

"Get something that everyone likes, yeah?"

When they paid for everything and were heading back to Hansol's place, Mingyu and Junhui acted rather fidgety. Hansol eyed them for a moment as they rode the elevator up to his apartment.

"You guys go ahead, I need to check the mail." Hansol said with a smile. Mingyu and Junhui shared a look.

"Let me go with you." Junhui offered. Hansol paused and nodded. Mingyu stopped Junhui and whispered something before they left.

"He's in there, isn't he?" Hansol hummed as they walked to the end of the hallway. Junhui shrugged.

"I think so. You can... You can leave if you want to. Mingyu will cover for me, won't let the others know that I let you go." Hansol stared at his tall friend.

"... I'll go back, just... Distract them long enough for me to shut myself in my bedroom, please?"

"Are you sure you don't want to just leave?"

Hansol pursed his lips.

"I'm sure."

When they got back, Mingyu was still waiting for them, bags in hand.

"Ready?"

Deep breath, "As I'll ever be."

\---

"There you are! Took you long enough!" As promised, Junhui distracted Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

"Hannie--"

But not Jisoo.

"Jisoo-hyung, would you help me put these in the kitchen?"

_Thank god for Mingyu._

Hansol creeped away, and stepped into his bedroom locking the door behind him, lump in his throat. He turned around to see a familiar figure sitting on his bed, elbows on his knees and slanted eyes peering at him through short lashes.

"Hansol."

He felt like vomiting.

Without looking back or even thinking, Hansol tore the door open and ran. He ran past Jisoo, he ran even though he heard his name being called, he ran even though he heard Soonyoung calling him.

"Wait!" Panicking, Hansol looked back, saw Soonyoung with his slanted eyes and dyed hair running after him.

In this moment of foolishness, Hansol forgot to look where he was going. He tripped over his own feet as he stepped off the sidewalk and into the street.

And it was at this moment that Hansol knew, he _fucked up_.

" _Hansol!_ "

The next thing Hansol knew was nothing but screams of his name, screeching of tires. He didn't know much because after his head hit the ground, painfully he might add, he just heard a loud, high pitched ringing in his ears.

He groaned and felt his body scream with pain.

He felt his palms and arms burn, no doubt from the scratches he got as he slid across the road. His head pounded and he couldn't hear a thing. His vision swam, eyes burned at the sunlight. He felt hands patting his cheeks, hands tugging at his clothes and limbs.

He groaned again, followed by a pitiful whine. He rolled over to his side and peeled his eyes open.

" _Hansol!_ "

Hansol coughed, smiling at Soonyoung. It was so good to see him, Hansol didn't even know why he was running away from him in the first place.

"Hey."

"Hey, _hey_. Stay with me."

Hansol waved Soonyoung off, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just scratched up."

Soonyoung stared at Hansol incredulously, "Hansol... Your leg..."

Hansol furrowed his brow. What about his leg? Slowly, the younger sat up and looked down at his leg with wide eyes 

"Oh."

The last thing he remembers doing is looking at Soonyoung and screaming before his vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am i doing with my life ;;;;


	3. It's Fine.

Hansol still avoided Soonyoung.

Through out the hospital stay--Hansol got a gash on his fucking leg somehow, and according to Soonyoung it was because a car managed to hit him, what the actual fuck--he avoided eye contact with the older male, only nodding and shaking his head when Soonyoung asked him something.

Thankfully, Soonyoung didn't ask why he left. Twice.

"You've got to talk to him at some point." Wonwoo said when Soonyoung was gone. He had gone home to rest and shower maybe, and Wonwoo had come to watch over Hansol.

"No I don't." Hansol frowned.

Wonwoo sighed, rolled his eyes at how stubborn Hansol was.

"Can't you see that he likes you?"

Hansol choked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I figured this out all on my own, okay? Seungkwan didn't say anything to me. It's painfully obvious that you both like each other, the others are oblivious idiots that's why they didn't notice." Hansol spluttered, sitting up with a wince.

"I--"

"You've got to talk to him at some point, Hansol. You can't avoid the situation forever." Wonwoo repeated firmly. Hansol sighed, knowing his friend was right.

"I just... It's hard to deal with." Wonwoo tilted his head as he watched Hansol play with his fingers.

"How?"

"What if my parents don't accept the fact that I like a man? How will people react to me holding his hand in public?"

"Did your parents every give you a reason to think that they wouldn't love you if you did?"

"No."

"Why do other people matter, too? As long as you're happy, nothing else really matters."

"Yeah, but... If he does like me, where do we go from there? Is it worth dating? What if it doesn't work out?"

"If it doesn't work out, it was not meant to be."

\----

"--ucking course you had to run, you stupid, stupid idiot." Hansol stared at the ceiling as he blabbered to himself, "You couldn't just tell him and moved out after he rejected you--no matter what everyone else says, you know, _you fucking know_ , he doesn't like you."

Hansol threw his hands out in frustration.

But maybe it was best that he had moved out?

"... It _was_ best. He didn't have to deal with me and he probably got over me already and he doesn't like me anymore--not that he _ever_ did--and once I'm out of here, I won't see him again. Not until years later of course. When he's settled down and happy while I'm bitter and alone and still missing him."

Hansol sighed, covering his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and yelled into them.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you're going to be the death of me." Hansol rolled over to see Soonyoung standing at the door, "Oh, _fuck!_ "

Soonyoung watched Hansol scramble backwards to the edge of the bed until he fell, "Oh, _shit!_ "

"Oh my god. Sol, are you alright?!" Soonyoung scampered to Hansol's side, picking the smaller boy effortlessly before setting his down at the edge of the bed, "Is your leg alright?! Did you get hurt anywhere else?! Do I need to--"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Hansol spluttered, ignoring the throb of protest his wound gave, "The bigger thing to worry about is; how long were you standing there, listening to me talking to myself?!"

Soonyoung started blabbering, "That's not important! Are you sure you're okay?! We should really--"

"How long were you standing there?!"

"--ally hurt! What if--"

"Soonyoung!"

"--cut your leg off?!--"

"Kwon Soonyoung, if you don't shut up I swear I will--"

Soonyoung didn't stop talking, blabbering about Hansol's leg and health, how they should _really really_ call a doctor to check on it in case the fall made the injury worse.

So, Hansol did something stupid.

He grabbed Soonyoung by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until they were nose to nose.

_Stupid_.

They stared at each other until Hansol licked his dry, chapped lips--and Soonyoung didn't follow the movements with his eyes. He _didn't_ \--and spoke, "I'm fine." He gritted out. Again, his wound throbbed in protest.

Then he let go and it was like they could both breathe again.

Only when Hansol looked down did he notice Soonyoung's hands on his waist, "You should... You should let go." He said but didn't uncurl his hands off of Soonyoung's arms.

Soonyoung gripped his waist tighter, coming to stand closer to Hansol, standing between his legs, and wow when did that happen.

Hansol was in a hospital gown, Soonyoung being so close didn't do good things to him and why were they still in the same position?

The eldest didn't say anything and instead tried to catch Hansol's eyes.

"Why." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Hansol swallowed thickly, clutching at the red leather jacket underneath his fingers.

"Let. Go." The brunette ground out.

"Tell me at least."

"Hyung, let go!" Hansol started squirming, so Soonyoung just gripped him even tighter and pulled him even closer.

"No! You _owe_ me this, Hansol!"

"It doesn't matter! Let me go!"

"Just tell me!"

"No! Get out, get--"

"Tell me!"

"Just get away from me! Get off--"

"I deserve to know!"

Hansol pushed at Soonyoung's chest, _hard_. The blue haired man stumbled a step back, loosening his grip on Hansol.

" _I think I'm in love with you, and I'm fucking scared, alright?!_ "

Silence settled over the room. It unnerved Hansol, so he kept on blabbering, "Maybe I just--maybe I can't be _just friends_ with you. Maybe I don't _want_ to be. I know you don't like me like that, no matter what Wonwoo says, and I can't. I can't take it. I couldn't take seeing you everyday and knowing that I like you like this, knowing you didn't know."

Soonyoung hadn't let go of Hansol, but neither of them noticed a thing.

"Maybe I love the way you dance randomly, maybe I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy and talking about the things you like to do, maybe I love the way you get into sing-offs with Seungkwan, maybe I love your voice and maybe I love the way you dye your hair all the time. Maybe I just..." Hansol was crying and hugging Soonyoung, "Maybe I'm scared, alright?"

They stayed in the same position for a long time--at least it felt like it to Hansol. Soonyoung didn't talk, he just hugged him back and that made Hansol even more nervous.

The younger man peeled away from Soonyoung, "Please leave, hyung."

Soonyoung laughed.

He laughed and laughed until he was wheezing.

"After all that? No, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao life sucks guys.  
> also, there will be one more chapter and that will be it.  
> hope you guys enjoyed reading this ;;;


	4. I Love You Too

Hansol paced along the length of his room.

Should he call him?

Would it be smart to?

He stopped before his mirror, fixing his hair and biting his lip anxiously until it bled, the tangy taste coating his tongue. His eyes landed on his phone through the mirror, and his fidgeting started up again.

Should he...?

He should.

Hansol turned to pick up his phone, ready to dial when he got an incoming call.

With shaky fingers, he accepted the call.

"..."

There was a pause on both ends when, " _Hansol?_ "

The brunette breathed a sigh, "Seungkwan, I have no idea what to do."

"You shower--"

"I already did that. But I _meant_ , I don't know what to wear."

"... Pfftt. What would you do without me?"

"I'd be dead probably."

They both laughed before Seungkwan hung up with the promise to arrive in ten minutes.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Nowhere fancy I hope."

"You're both idiots and hopeless."

Seungkwan went through Hansol's closet, picking a pair of jeans and a shirt Soonyoung apparently ' _really likes because every time you've worn it and he's around, he gets this look that shows he wants to do what I walked in on when you were still in the hospital.'_

Hansol let out an indignant squawk and flailed when Seungkwan threw the pieces of clothing at him.

"I'm really sorry about that." The youngest flinched, "I didn't know you were going to visit me and it was the day after we talked--"

"I've felt the sexual tension around you two, so I'm not really surprised that one of you were on your knees--"

" _Seungkwan!_ "

"--ould expect him to be the top instead of you, but whatever floats his boat."

"I swear. To. _God_."

"You're not supposed to--"

"Get out so I can change!"

\---

Soonyoung greeted him with a sheepish smile. He extended a hand to the brunette before tangling their fingers together and tugging him out of the apartment.

"You're not going to run at the sight of me again are you?" He said as they walked down the hallway.

Hansol laughed, squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "No. I don't think I will. Not this time."

(He didn't. Nor did he run the next time--or the next hundred times--they saw each other.)

(He did however--three years later--scream and run when Soonyoung got on his knee before taking out a small red velvet box.)

(But even then, he didn't run _away_ from him, but _at_ him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> That's all there is to it.  
> I'll leave their future up to your imagination  
> (Though if you want to comment what you see happening, go for it. I'd love to read that.)


End file.
